


Pavlovian

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cannibalism, Conditioning, Creepy Fluff, Dom/sub, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Try This At Home, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fantasy is Fantasy and Reality is Reality, Flashbacks, I Am A Goddamn Pervert, Lolicon, Masochism, Other, Past Brainwashing, Pedophilia, Sadism, Snuff, Vaginal Fingering, Vore, fuck and die, tongue play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the right conditioning, a person can learn to endure anything. With the right mindset, a person can enjoy anything. Anko has both these things, plus years of repressed desires ready to boil over when she sees her old sensei in the Forest of Death... </p><p>[vore, smuttish, snuff]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pavlovian

**Pavlovian**  
  
A _Naruto_ voreshot  
  
By  
  
EvilFuzzy9

* * *

 Rating: M  
  
Genre: Um... Fantasy/Horror? Erotica?  
  
Characters/Pairings: Anko, Orochimaru, Manda; [hints of Anko x Orochimaru, potential inferred Anko x Manda]  
  
Summary: With the right conditioning, a person can learn to endure anything. With the right mindset, a person can enjoy anything. Anko has both these things, plus years of repressed desires ready to boil over when she sees her old sensei in the Forest of Death... [vore, smuttish, snuff]

* * *

  
**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**  
  
**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or paraphilia, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**  
  
**TRIGGER WARNING – PEDOPHILIA: This fanfic also contains one or more intimate relationships of a sexual nature (explicit or implied) between one or more underage participants and one or more significantly older adult participants. Said relationship(s) is/are likely to have strong pedophilic connotations. If the presence of such content is liable to offend or disturb you, please turn back now.**  
  
( _kinda fucking dark but also kinky as shit, in case you couldn't tell_ )

* * *

 _"Today, Anko, we shall begin a very **special** kind of training."_  
  
A shiver, heaving bosom. Moisture and heat, a fire between her legs. Aching, ever aching, never achieving the blissful numbness of release. She touched herself, kindling a passionate blaze within every inch of her naked flesh, plunging into the uttermost depths of her womanhood, but still it refused to come.  
  
Under the darkest watch of night, alone in her most private sanctum, she moaned oh so wretchedly. Tossing and turning in sweat-stained sheets, she dreamed of the past, of the peace and pleasure she once knew.  
  
She had loved him, once. He had given her so much, only to take it all so cruelly away... alas for the follies of youth, but the things he had done to her as a girl left this woman utterly enthralled, a slave to forbidden lusts.  
  
Full breasts heaved, bare and slick with sweat beneath her sheets, and Anko Mitarashi sank deeper into her dreams.  
  
It was the only place where she could still find that elusive release.

* * *

Orochimaru-sensei smiled down at her with a lofty yet kindly expression on his face. It was a look of distant and sagely benevolence, the cool compassion of someone high and noble condescending to kindly address one who was far beneath them.  
  
Anko watched her teammates go, feeling smug that she alone had been judged worthy of this special training. A mesh shirt clung to her petite, youthful form. Merely a child, she was, cute and vivacious, yet she was also dedicated to her art, training as a kunoichi in earnest.  
  
"What is it, Sensei?" she asked him, looking up into those piercing gold eyes. "This training you say only I can do."  
  
Orochimaru hummed softly and inclined his head. He looked at the boughs of a tree overhead, folding his hands in front of him.  
  
"It is very special," he told her. "You could say that it is a... _forbidden_ method, in a way. Very few would be suited to this training, and many would scorn or fear it. Not least of which because it carries a very real risk of death..."  
  
Anko gulped. Her heart thudded in her chest, and she felt a touch of giddiness.  
  
"Death?" she said excitedly.  
  
Not because she wanted to _die_ , but because she knew that some of the most effective training methods also came with extreme risks. For instance, that Guy kid had told her about an obscenely powerful secret taijutsu that could turn a person's bones to dust even if done correctly, but could also let a single warrior fight off an entire army.  
  
So if Orochimaru thought she was ready to study something that dangerous, Anko could only assume that this training would make her much, MUCH stronger if she succeeded.  
  
He smiled at her, that secret smile he reserved for her and her alone.  
  
Cheeks warmed. Butterflies fluttered in her belly.  
  
"Yes, it is very dangerous," he explained. "If done incorrectly... well, you are sure to die."  
  
"And if I do it right?" she asked.  
  
"Then we shall both benefit immensely," he told her. "You will experience a world of sensation beyond anything you have ever known before... and I will get to spend time training one-on-one with my cute little student."  
  
Anko blushed.  
  
"D-Do you mean that, Sensei?"  
  
"Wholeheartedly, dear."

* * *

The air was cool on her bare skin, yet her body felt like it was burning up under her teacher's gaze. A shiver rocketed up her spine, and she stared transfixed into his eyes. Anko's clothes lay in a neatly folded pile off to the side, and she was standing there in her birthday suit, naked in the shadow of a gnarled oak.  
  
"Is that good? I took off my clothes like you said..." she murmured tremulously, feeling like the slits of his pupils could swallow her whole. Anko was singularly aware of her own body in this moment, of the handsome aspect of her master's visage, and his height and stature as a man.  
  
" _Excellent,_ " he told her. "You have done exactly as I said, without even a moment's hesitation. This is precisely why you are the only one I can trust with this exercise... you are loyal and obedient, Anko. You will do whatever I say, won't you? No matter how strange or frightening it might sound..."  
  
He knelt down to caress her cheek, his face close to Anko's. Closer than she was accustomed.  
  
"I will," she said, nodding. Her face was flushed a deep red, her pulse curiously fast despite a dearth of exceptional physical exertion thus far. "I... I trust you, Orochimaru-sensei."  
  
"Enough that you won't tell anyone about this training?" he asked her. "No matter what happens, or how unpleasant it might seem?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"It's forbidden jutsu, isn't it? You said something like that already..." her voice came out as a mere breath, scarcely even a whisper. "I understand. You'd get in trouble if anyone found out you were teaching me stuff like this... and I don't want that to happen. I don't want you to go away, Sensei."  
  
Orochimaru stroked her cheek a second time, before raising his hand to brush it idly through her hair. He leaned closer, so close that she could feel his breath on her jawline, hot and curiously fragrant.  
  
"And I want to stay with you as well, Anko," he told her. "Which is why I want to do this training with you..."  
  
Anko shivered, her heart racing. She stared in fascination at her sensei's lips. She felt one of his hands meander down her back, tracing the ridge of her spine. Electricity jolted through her skin at this touch, and a soft, undefinable noise escaped her lips when his fingers reached the curve of her rear.  
  
His lips pressed against hers. His hand wandered over her posterior, gently squeezing one of her buttocks. He kissed her chastely, fondling her bum, before pulling back and letting go.  
  
"Ahh... S-Sensei...?" Anko moaned, confused by the sensations rising up inside her. "Is this... nng... the training...?"  
  
Orochimaru smiled. He ran his hand through Anko's hair, undoing the tie of her ponytail. Dark violet tresses fell down to her shoulders. _Pat, pat._ His hand brushed her posterior again, and Anko felt a jolt go through her body at the touch. It was strange, but not unpleasant. Curiously enjoyable.  
  
"No," he told her. "Not this... I simply wanted to let you understand, my dear, how much I want to keep you with me. I suppose I'm a very selfish man, aren't I? Wanting to keep you to myself... to have you as my own, and no one else's."  
  
He drew her into his bosom, embracing her. He rested his chin in the crook of her neck, holding her slender form close to him as he whispered into her ear.  
  
"You are a handsome child, Anko. I'm sure that you will grow into a most beautiful woman... and one day other men will take notice of your beauty, and they will want to take you and have you for themselves. And you will want them to, I'm sure... someday you will grow up and leave me behind in search of another."  
  
Anko threw her arms around his torso, hugging her teacher tightly.  
  
"I won't!" she denied. "I'll never leave you, Sensei. I'll stay with you forever!"  
  
He smiled wanly. Again, one of his hands descended to her rear. Another of his hands traveled between her legs, gingerly pressing the palm of his hand to her pubic mound.  
  
"Ah, dear Anko," he whispered. "But I don't just want you to stay with me, no. I am a jealous, greedy man. I want you to be _mine_ , and mine alone. I want to own you, to have you forever as my private plaything. Kukuku... I want to make every inch of this body my personal possession. I want to use you for my own pleasure, Anko, and I do not think I care whether you enjoy it or not."  
  
He slipped a single, slender finger up to trace her private place and press gingerly between the lips of her youthful blossom.  
  
Anko whimpered and buried her face in his shirt.  
  
"I-I don't care," she replied. "If it makes you happy, Sensei... I'll do anything. I want you to train me. I want to stay with you forever. I _will_ stay with you, always."  
  
Orochimaru smiled.  
  
"Then show me this resolve, Anko," he purred, pushing his finger inside of her. "Show it to me with your body... prove you can handle the training I've planned for you."  
  
He let go of her and stepped back. Anko let out a confused, disappointed sound. Her breathing hitched, a flush spreading over her bare skin. She did not know what it was, exactly, but she was aroused from Orochimaru's touch and closeness, and she found herself curiously longing for more of it.  
  
Orochimaru smiled at her and bit down on his thumb. His hands blurred through a short sequence of seals.  
  
In a burst of smoke, one of his summons appeared. It was large by the standards of a non-summon, about as long as Orochimaru was tall, three times over. Its girth was a bit hefty for a snake of its size, and it looked big enough to swallow Anko whole, although it was downright puny compared to the serpent summoner's largest familiars.  
  
"Lie down," he told her, his voice firm and more professional. It was was stern and nearly dispassionate, especially compared to the rolling, throaty intensity of only moments prior. "Flat on your back, hands at your sides. Legs together."  
  
The commands were terse but clear. His clipped instructions carried a weight of familiar authority, and Anko did as he said on reflex, just as she'd done when he'd told her to strip.  
  
"Yes, sir!" she said, trying to ignore the sensation of green grass tickling her nether regions where her teacher's hands had been only moments earlier. She squirmed, blushing as strangely pleasurable sensations continued to spread through her body.  
  
Orochimaru smiled at the signs of arousal, leering aloofly at erect nipples and a moist crotch, at the reddened patches of skin and other, subtler cues. He felt himself grow aroused at the sight of Anko's nude body, and the thought of what he was going to do to her.  
  
"Good girl," he purred, licking his lips. "Because you're so obedient, I'll let you have a choice."  
  
"A... a choice?"  
  
"You will be eaten alive," Orochimaru said. "Swallowed whole, to be precise. This training is to help you overcome certain primal fears... desensitize you to extreme conditions. You will be spat back out, unharmed, but only if you follow my instructions to the letter. Do you understand?"  
  
Anko nodded, panting a little bit. She was still aroused, Orochimaru's touches having sent chakra throughout her body to stimulate key erogenous zones. This was a crucial part of the conditioning he had planned for her.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Splendid. Your objective in this exercise, Anko, is to last as long as you can mentally bear. You will be swallowed alive by either Haida here... or myself. When you have had as much as you can bear, you will channel a specific chakra signal into my or Haida's stomach lining. This will cause us to spit you back up."  
  
He took a step forward, smiling down at Anko.  
  
"Now..." he said languidly. "Who do you want to eat you?"  
  
Haida hissed, reptilian eyes giving the girl's naked form a visibly hungry once over.  
  
Anko shivered, and met Orochimaru's eyes.  
  
"I...I want _you_ to eat me, Sensei..." she murmured, arching her back as foreign pleasures continued to assault her virgin body.  
  
Orochimaru smiled.  
  
"I thought so," he said.

* * *

It was like nothing she had ever experienced. She fit so snugly into her master's mouth, could feel his esophagus conform to every inch of her, massaging her body as it slowly worked her down his throat. She went feet first, her teacher easily lifting her up.  
  
His jaw unhinged to accommodate her form, his lips brushing over goosepimpled skin. Shivers wracked her body as strange and unfamiliar sensations exploded inside of her with his every touch. His tongue was long and muscular, and it wrapped around her like a boa constrictor. He laved the massive organ over every inch of her body, working its length skillfully back and forth across her most sensitive places as he swallowed her.  
  
Anko thrashed in spite of herself as he swallowed her, though not in attempt to escape. Rather it was simply because the things she was feeling were overwhelming, an all-consuming pleasure that drowned out everything else.  
  
His tongue rubbed her pussy, slid teasingly between her thighs, compressed her buttocks and flicked the nubs of her breasts. It uncoiled from her lower parts as she descended down his throat, moving up over her body as her body went down. It was a slow, agonizingly deliberate process. His lips smacked on her naked belly, the tip of his tongue pressing against her own mouth.  
  
Orochimaru's esophagus kneaded her rear just so, Anko halfway into his mouth. The muscular action of his throat groped her young ass even as it shoved her further down, ever closer to his gut. Her lips parted in a moan, and the tip of his tongue pushed past them. Anko could taste it as he continued to swallow her, could taste her own sweat and arousal on her master's tongue. Her eyes widened in surprise, as much in regards to how greatly this realization delighted her as anything else.  
  
Anko moaned against the intrusion of his tongue as her breasts neared his lips. He lovingly fondled her midsection with that very tongue even as he inched more of it into her mouth. She opened her mouth wider, finding herself strangely excited by the presence of his meat (tongue) inside of her as her meat (body) went inside him.  
  
Had she been a little older and more worldly, the lass might have blushed to realize how closely the insertion of his tongue into her mouth resembled an obscene parody of fellatio. But she wasn't, and all she knew was that she liked what was happening.  
  
Nipples passed over his lip. Then her chin. She got her last glimpse of daylight before he swallowed her completely, his tongue leaving her mouth at last to let her gulp down a final breath of fresh air.  
  
She sank into the dark depths of his body, unable to see anything. His esophagus worked over her frame for what felt like ages, stimulating her further and further until she came – her first orgasm, experienced while being swallowed alive by her teacher. She moaned and writhed and collapsed limply into herself, curling up into a fetal position as the last of her entered Orochimaru's stomach.  
  
She was exhausted utterly, her vision swimming. She felt what could only be stomach acid churning over her naked body, the lining of his gut kneading her as it stirred his digestive juices into action.  
  
Weakly but determinedly, Anko resolved to endure this as long as she possibly could. Sensei was going through all this trouble to train her, after all...

* * *

They did this training often, in their time as teacher and student. Whenever they had the time and the privacy, he would swallow her, or have one of his snakes swallow her. Soon, Anko ceased to view it as training to be endured, but as something wonderful to savor and enjoy to its fullest.  
  
Several times they did this, until sexual release had become inextricably linked in Anko's mind with being swallowed alive. She could not come unless she was inside someone's belly, could not reach that full height of pleasure without being eaten alive.  
  
_"Thank you for this meal, Anko-chan."_  
  
Whenever Orochimaru-sensei said this to her, Anko knew it meant he wanted to eat her. And, addicted as she was to the pleasure, she gladly complied whenever she heard those words.  
  
It was conditioning, not that she realized it. He made it into an automatic reflex for her.  
  
Whenever he said those words, _"Thank you for this meal, Anko-chan,"_ she would strip and prepare to be eaten. No matter when he said it, or what they were doing at the time, if he said those words she would drop everything and submit herself gleefully, unthinkingly.  
  
Like a dog trained to associate the ringing of a bell with food, Anko associated that phrase with pleasure and sexual release. But where Pavlov's dogs were trained to salivate on command, Anko Mitarashi was trained to be eaten.  
  
And she enjoyed every minute of it, happily letting her sensei eat her.  
  
Until the day he left.  
  
Ever since then, Anko had struggled in vain against her conditioning, She had so often tried desperately, frustratedly to achieve orgasm through normal means, but it never worked. It seemed she was doomed to live the rest of her life in sexual frustration, upset at his betrayal, at how he left her behind.  
  
From those feelings she nurtured a righteous anger, a smouldering hatred for her former master. She vowed to destroy him one day, if ever she should see him again.  
  
Vengeance, not only for herself, but for all of that man's victims.  
  
So Anko lived her life in bitterness and determination, swearing to never again repeat the follies of her youth. And though the inability to find release from her curse was frustrating, she had learned long ago to endure such discomfort.  
  
And endure it she did, right up until the day she met him again.  
  
The day she saw her sensei for the last time.

* * *

A kunai flew straight and true, swiftly piercing the air. Most would have dodged or tried to block the dart, but the person before Anko simply caught it between their fingers. There wasn't even a scratch on them.  
  
"Orochimaru..." Anko growled, glaring defiantly into those eyes. "Damn you!"  
  
She dashed forward, murderous intent radiating from her cold snarl. She grabbed the hand of her foe and forced it into a joined seal.  
  
Orochimaru smiled when snakes emerged from Anko's sleeve, wrapping around their arms and baring long, venomous fangs. His body turned to mud, collapsing in a gooey heap, and Anko gave a start.  
  
Spinning around, anticipating her enemy's next move, Anko brandished another kunai and moved to stab at her former teacher.  
  
But then she stopped.  
  
The knife fell from her hand.  
  
"Oh...?" Orochimaru smirked. "Hello. Now why would you be blushing, Anko-chan?"  
  
She looked away, shivering, feeling her face burn. The curse seal on her neck stung badly, a shooting pain, but she scarcely noticed it. Her bosom heaved within its scanty, revealing confines, and her knees felt like they were turning to jelly.  
  
Anko felt the moistness growing between her legs. Images flashed through her mind, not the result of some intrusion or genjutsu, but rather the products of her own imagination. Despite herself, she fancied her former master tearing off her clothes, raping her. Or maybe summoning a snake to swallow her whole. Or maybe opening his mouth and personally eating her alive.  
  
"Ngh...❤" she moaned pitifully. "S-Sensei..."  
  
Panting, she fell to her knees. She was trembling from head to toe, and sweat was pouring down her skin like bullets, translucent rivulets tracing the dips and rises of a curvaceous, womanly figure. With a throaty gasp, Anko fell forward onto her hands and knees. She felt her breasts dangling unsupported from her torso, and imagining Orochimaru's gaze on them she whimpered and felt herself grow wetter and hotter.  
  
_Eat me!_ she wanted to scream. _Oh, fuck, eat me!_  
  
But the words would not come. A part of her which still knew this person as her enemy, as a traitor to the Leaf, refused to beg so shamelessly for release. She resisted fiercely and shot a hateful glare at Orochimaru.  
  
Shivering weakly, Anko tried to get back on her feet. It was a vain effort, and she only made it halfway to standing before she collapsed once more onto her knees.  
  
Orochimaru's eyes gleamed, and he watched Anko struggle to stand. He licked his lips.  
  
"Mm... You look as delectable as ever, darling," he purred with a voice like silk, and Anko visibly blushed as his eyes meandered hungrily over her figure. "I could eat you right up."  
  
"Damn you..." she hissed, biting her lip. Her legs squeezed together, and it seemed clear that she was trying to hide her arousal. "I won't do it. I won't lose to you. I... I'm not..."  
  
A pathetic whine escaped her lips, and she shuddered worse than ever. A thin line of drool trickled down her chin, and her eyes stared into the distance.  
  
Orochimaru could smell her orgasm, the fragrance of her sex.  
  
He smiled and took one step forward.  
  
_"Thank you for this meal, Anko-chan."_  
  
These words hung in the air for a long moment, and Anko seemed to freeze up at the sound. Her face reddened to the deepest extent possible, and her eyes glazed over.  
  
Reflexively, the woman began to strip. She bared her body without hesitation, exposing full, heaving breasts and a lovely, soaking flower.  
  
She hadn't been wearing lingerie.  
  
Orochimaru licked his lips and wove a single seal. Anko's discarded clothes spontaneously ignited and burned to ash within seconds, although the flames left their surroundings quite unmarked.  
  
He took another step forward, leering appreciatively at Anko's nipples, large and puffy and standing up proudly under his scrutiny. Her nether lips were swollen and rosy, slick and glossy with clinging moisture. Beads of sweat glistened in the dim forest light, the shifting of leaves dappling a voluptuous figure with dusky shadows.  
  
Anko lay on her back, looking intently into his eyes. She was biting her lip and spreading her legs, blushing and moaning lewdly. It was barely a conscious decision on her part, but it was clear that she wanted it. If she hadn't, then surely she would have fought harder.  
  
"Bastard..." she whispered. "I... please, ungh!"  
  
Orochimaru smiled.  
  
"What do you want, Anko-chan?" he asked her this with glinting eyes, holding her entranced with a serpent's paralyzing gaze. "Tell me, and I'll give it to you. All you have to do is ask."  
  
"Ah... S-Sensei..." she said, melting under his eyes, unable to bite back the cry any longer. "I... oooh, I want... Please, please **_eat me!_** "  
  
Anko writhed piteously on the giant bough, her eyes fluttering half closed as she bucked her hips. The woman's toned but generous ass struck the bark with a meaty sound, and Orochimaru watched her obscene thrashing with a look of idle amusement.  
  
"I thought so," he said. "What a good girl. Perhaps I'll reward you, first..."  
  
With a sneer, he began to strip. Swaying his hips side to side, he peeled off his shirt, his pants, his skin...  
  
A gorgeous, slender woman with modest breasts and a hairless snatch sauntered lustily up to the helpless Anko. Her complexion was like ivory, smooth and white, and her hair could have been threaded from the night sky itself. She was beautiful and serene, with pouty lips and a playful smile.  
  
She was unrecognizable, and most certainly not a man. The only thing to betray her true identity were those eyes, with their piercing yellow irides and slit, snake-like pupils.  
  
Orochimaru straddled Anko in a woman's body, mashing two flawlessly shaped breasts against her student's generous tits. She planted a kiss on the younger woman's cheek and trailed her hands down her curves, coming to rest on Anko's hips.  
  
Smiling a predator's smile, she kissed Anko again. On the mouth this time.  
  
"You're delicious."  
  
Anko gasped, and Orochimaru thrust her tongue through the woman's parted lips. She invaded Anko's mouth, sliding their bodies lustfully together, grinding their nipples and massaging Anko's rear.  
  
The rogue ninja trailed her fingers over her former student's pelvis, deftly dancing across a burning hot gender. She teased the violette's slit with the pad of her thumb, rubbing up and down between her labia. Nectar dribbled out over her finger, and Anko shuddered beneath her.  
  
"Ahh... ngh... oh, Sensei!" the kunoichi moaned, bucking her hips in blind desire. "Y-Yes, augh! That feels...!"  
  
Soft, round breasts mashed between their torsos. Anko's were larger, her nipples a darker brown color, while Orochimaru's were firmer with more pinkish nipples. Both were flawless in their own ways, deliciously perky and pert.  
  
Orochimaru's ass bobbed in the air as she began to thrust her fingers in and out of Anko's pussy. The violette was in heaven at her touch, and accepted everything her former master did to her with subservient aplomb.  
  
Anko arched her back, thrashing helplessly under Orochimaru's feminine body. Her eyes were glassy and her cheeks were red, a tongue lolling out of her mouth as Orochimaru thumbed her clitoris. With a shiver, Anko stared into her old sensei's eyes and saw the hunger therein. Cold amusement and lust tempered with something more primal and twisted.  
  
She screamed euphorically, turning to mush as Orochimaru kissed her a second time. Or was it the third time? The fourth?  
  
There was no way for Anko to tell. Her reality seemed contorted and senseless, the only thing straightforward and simple being the pleasure Orochimaru's touch brought her. Of all the things she could trust or reckon by, the only thing that seemed meaningful to Anko was how long this pleasure would last, and whether it would end with her in this beautiful woman's stomach.  
  
Deeply rooted conditioning made her hope on a visceral, unthinking level that it would.  
  
Something yanked Anko back to reality as ecstasy surged through her veins. Pleasure flooded her body: a tingling, rushing, numbing thrill that felt like electrocution in the best possible way. In her mind, sparks flew, and fireworks danced in her belly as something _clenched_ and opened the floodgates.  
  
Her bliss poured out in a liquid state, dousing Orochimaru's hand and drenching it with the perfume of her sex. Anko's limbs felt pleasantly numb and leaden, her body tingling so nicely that all she wanted was to lie there and bask in the warm glow.  
  
Weakly moaning, she smiled at her master.  
  
Orochimaru who was her master still, as much now as in her youth, and perhaps even moreso.  
  
"Eat me..." she cooed. "Eat me...!"  
  
Orochimaru smiled and gladly obliged. She kissed Anko yet again, passionately frenching the young woman. She lifted Anko up, holding her by the hips, sucking on the violette's tongue and nibbling her lips. Effortlessly she raised Anko's body, holding the woman nearly perpendicular to her face.  
  
Hands moved up to grasp underneath Anko's armpits. Breasts dangled pendulously, swaying this way and that. Stiff, puffy nipples stood up from large, milky globes. A toned but generous rump appetizingly bounced and wiggled as legs kicked in the air, the lower half of the woman's body striving to hold itself up.  
  
Supporting Anko by the armpits, Orochimaru broke off their kiss after what felt like an all too short epoch of sensual intimacy, coyly smiling at her pupil and prey. A snake's eyes flashed, and Anko's delightfully shameful expression of bliss grew even more lewd.  
  
"I love you, Sensei❤" the kunoichi whispered, a proud and masterful ninja reduced to a gleefully passive slab of meat in Orochimaru's hands.  
  
"I know," was Orochimaru's reply. She licked her lips. "And I love the way you taste."  
  
Anko blushed and squealed.  
  
"Eat me now!" she cried, holding her arms firmly to her sides and squeezing her legs together. "Please, just eat me! I need this so fucking bad, Sensei. _Master._ I'm nothing, just a hunk of meat. The only reason I was born was to be digested in your stomach! Please, eat me now!❤"  
  
"Good girl," Orochimaru purred. "That's just what I wanted to hear."  
  
And saying this, she opened her mouth wide. Jaws unhinged, cheeks stretching impossibly, and a massive tongue lolled out of Orochimaru's gaping maw. It was as thick as an anaconda, and able to stretch at least as long.  
  
She licked Anko's face, making the woman moan obscenely, before laving her way down her student's torso. She squeezed between sumptuous melons and wrapped around shapely tits, flicking erect nipples and thoroughly tasting the violette's mammaries.  
  
Her tongue pressed between Anko's legs, rubbing against the kunoichi's aching cunt. She tasted her prey's tender thighs and juicy buttocks, squeezing and massaging every inch of the woman's body. Then she pulled her tongue back, making Anko whimper, before shoving her massive lingual member into the woman's mouth.  
  
Orochimaru forced Anko to deepthroat her tongue, or at least as much as she could force anyone who was so utterly willing. Unlike their first time together, Anko was perfectly aware of how filthy, suggestive, and _lewd_ this was, and she reveled in it with unabashed glee. Moaning lustily, she serviced her predator's tongue, sucking it as hungrily as she used to suck his cock.  
  
Anko came a second time, shuddering suspended in Orochimaru's hands, her juices gushing out in a fragrant spray. She moaned happily, eyes rolling up in her head. Her face was the epitome of a fucked senseless _ahegao_ expression.  
  
Orochimaru pulled out with a distorted smile, her mouth opened fully, a gaping void into which Anko would easily fit, and at last she shoved her meal home. Throwing her head back and holding Anko nearly vertically, she smacked plump and kissable lips down on the violette's collarbone, swallowing her head in a single gulp.  
  
Anko buried her face in Orochimaru's tongue, nuzzling it for what she knew would be the last time. She smiled contentedly and wriggled her hips a little, hoping to give her sensei a nice final show as the woman who was once a man opened her mouth a little more and swallowed. Her tongue rose up and pushed against Anko's face, nudging from under her chin, forcing her meal headfirst into her throat.  
  
Orochimaru's lower lip slipped down then up to accommodate Anko's breasts, pulling the woman further in. She tasted the delicious tits, nipples digging into her tongue, and her pussy moistened. A modest, heaving bosom seemed to swell in pride as she downed her student's ample chest.  
  
_Smack. Smack. Slurp._  
  
She swallowed up to Anko's waist. The woman was pushed down Orochimaru's esophagus, shoved face first into her sensei's stomach. She was baptized in acid, her head submerged in potent gastric juices. She got a mouthful of it, and her throat burned. It filled her nostrils and seared her sinuses. It got into her eyes, blinding her with a sizzling sound, and filled her ears until she could hear nothing but the gurgling of Orochimaru's stomach.  
  
Orochimaru grabbed hold of Anko's hips, and pushed until her teeth grazed the woman's ass and pubic mound. Her lips wetly clapped over the kunoichi's meaty thighs, and her tongue once more teasingly rubbed between Anko's asshole and pussy. She poked and prodded both holes even as her meal arched her back and managed to raise her head above the acid, gasping for thick and sweetly pungent air.  
  
Anko strained to support her head above the acid, wanting to enjoy her final moments for as long as possible. She could see nothing but darkness, but she could feel the tingling of her body as it soaked in Orochimaru's acid. Her breasts were slick with a mixture of sweat and gastric juices. Her back and shoulders felt pleasantly tender as dead skin cells sloughed off to expose the fresh, sensitive layers beneath.  
  
Orochimaru felt Anko shudder one more time and spray a gout of nectar into her mouth. She savored the taste, thrusting her tongue languidly in and out of the woman's holes a few times. With most of her prey in her mouth or stomach, the serpent summoner's hands were free for other matters, and she lustfully cupped her own gorgeous bosom, squeezing breasts that were quite smaller than Anko's but no less perfect.  
  
_Slurp. Slurp. Gulp._  
  
Finally, Orochimaru downed the last of Anko, swallowing the woman down to the tips of her toes. She savored the taste, but did not linger too long over any one part.  
  
At last, Anko was all the way into Orochimaru's bulging belly, where she curled up into a peaceful fetal position and waited drowsily for her life to end. Little by little, bit by bit, she digested. She melted euphorically into a literal puddle of bliss, her softer parts quickly liquefying into a shameful lipid slurry.  
  
The acid ate away at Anko's curves, breaking her down through the paths of least resistance. Breasts, thighs, underarms, and buttocks dissolved. Her sex gushed explosively into the soup of her own melting tits as the acid gradually burned out those most sensitive nerve endings.  
  
Anko lewdly and weakly moaned as her body was broken down chunk by chunk into its constituent compounds and molecules. It was an agonizing, masochistic paradise: her final, ultimate destination.  
  
With a weakening body and a dearth of fresh air, she inevitably succumbed to unconsciousness, but a kunoichi's stubborn endurance staved off this final numb quiescence until nearly the very end, when more of her body was dissolved than not.  
  
This took several hours, and until then she enjoyed every last minute. When she finally passed out, it wasn't long before she passed on.  
  
Soon, nothing would be left of Anko Mitarashi but memories and waste. That, and whatever fats, proteins, and nutrients were absorbed into her predator's body. At least until Orochimaru swapped it out for a younger, stronger vessel.  
  
Then she would truly be nothing, nothing but a fond memory of a tasty meal.  
  
This was what Sensei had trained her to want.  
  
This was her ultimate fate.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This got a little weird for me to write. Not because of the vore, or Anko's snuff fetish or willing death consumption or whatever. Rather, it was writing Orochimaru as such a full-on pedophile in Anko's flashbacks. It creeped me out, and I'm the one writing it!
> 
> But, yeah. So, I got a request/suggestion for this in a review of Cerulean Cuisine on ficwad. I expanded a lot on the details, but the overall concept is pretty much exactly as they requested. Took me several months to complete, mostly because I worked on it only very sporadically, but I've finally finished this thing.
> 
> And as much as I love vore, dolcett, and mildly guro-esque stuff like this, man if it isn't a helluva thing to actually write. Fun, but not easy.
> 
> Updated: 9-6-15
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


End file.
